1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery pack. More particularly, the described technology relates to a rechargeable battery pack including a plurality of unit cells in parallel and a protection circuit module over adjacent unit cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery pack may be used as a unit cell according to a kind of a device to be used and may be used by electrically connecting unit cells. For example, a rechargeable battery pack may include a unit cell, a protection circuit module (PCM) that protects the unit cell, and a connector that connects the PCM to a device.
A plurality of unit cells may be disposed in parallel to form a rechargeable battery pack in a tablet type. The PCM may be formed to be electrically connected to each of the unit cells of the rechargeable battery pack.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.